List of Code Geass episodes
DVD released in Japan.]] This is a list of episodes for the Sunrise anime television series Code Geass. Code Geass officially premiered on the Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS) television network on October 15, 2006. Upon the airing of the first twenty-three episodes, the series went on hiatus on March 29, 2007, and completed broadcast of the first series with the simultaneous one-hour broadcast of episodes twenty-four and twenty-five on July 28, 2007. The second season, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, premiered on MBS and TBS on April 6, 2008. Prior to the series' television broadcast, three private preview screenings of episode 1 were held on March 15 and March 16 in Osaka and Tokyo, respectively, which was attended by the series' seiyū as well as a pool of 3800 randomly-selected applicants. In the United States, the dubbed version of the first season was first broadcast on Adult Swim on April 27, 2008. It was being shown at 5:00 am Eastern Standard Time, which is what Adult Swim calls in its bumps "The Graveyard Slot". As of November 30, 2010 it was being broadcast at 2:00 am, according to Bandai Entertainment.http://code-geassr2.bandai-ent.com/news/index.html - Bandai Entertainment Confirms Airdate change It has since moved to 1:30 am. From March 14 to May 2 all episodes were reruns. The first opening theme song to the series was "Colors", performed by the band FLOW, while its first ending theme song was , performed by Ali Project. They were used in the first 12 episodes. Both the opening and ending theme songs were later replaced in episode 13 with , performed by the rock band Jinn, and , performed by SunSet Swish, respectively. The opening theme song is replaced in episodes 24 and 25 with , performed by Access, which is also used as the ending for the Code Geass DVD Magazines. The opening and ending themes to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 are and , respectively, both performed by the Okinawa-based band Orange Range. The ending theme is featured with illustrations by CLAMP. These were used in the first 12 episodes. The second opening and ending themes for R2 are "WORLD END" by FLOW and by Ali Project, respectively. These were used in episode 13 to 25 with the final closing showing previous closing images created by Clamp. Episode list Season 1: 2006–2007 Episodes in Season 1 are referred to as "Stages." Season 2: 2008 Episodes in Season 2 are referred to as "Turns." DVD releases The DVD releases of the series are distributed in Japan by Bandai Visual, with a total of nine volumes scheduled to be released. An official fandisk DVD release, entitled Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion DVD Magazine, was published in Japan by Bandai Visual across two volumes (with each volume detailing half of the first season). Volume 1 was released on December 21, 2007, and volume 2 was released on January 25, 2008. Volume 1, pertaining to episodes 1-12, contained several special features and extras, including a promo to the second season, video recordings of the Hangyaku Nikki internet radio broadcasts, two new audio dramas, a collection of best phrases from the series' characters, new next episode previews categorized by the characters, and an encyclopedia of the terms used in the series by director and co-creator Gorō Taniguchi. Picture dramas The Code Geass picture dramas are shorts that are released with the Code Geass DVDs. Season 1: 2007 Season 2: 2008 Audio dramas The Code Geass audio shorts supplement the Code Geass anime episodes. They are being released with the Limited Edition DVD releases of Code Geass in the US. Season 1: 2007 References *[http://www.geass.jp Code Geass official website''] * - List of Code Geass R2 episode titles *[http://www.adultswim.com/shows/codegeass/ Code Geass] at Adult Swim Episodes Code Geass es:Anexo:Episodios de Code Geass it:Episodi di Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion ru:Список серий аниме Code Geass